


there's a spot on you.  i'll get it

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: and they finally get around to it.  of course, this is stretched over several days, because i'm like that.  :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Kudos: 21





	there's a spot on you.  i'll get it

Crowley opens the door. "Well, here it is. Looks the as it did last time. Don't step in any Ligur, you'll get wet socks again." 

"Right." Aziraphale nods. "Definitely wouldn't want to tread on any demons." He starts poking about the flat. This makes Crowley nervous. Nervous because the angel was doing things like loosen his bow tie and unbutton his shirtsleeves and Crowley, who could sleep on planes but not as well as he usually did because nobody ever does due to the utter impossibility of sleeping well in an aircraft seat even in first-class, was tired and vaguely time-lagged and exceedingly distracted by whatever the Heaven Aziraphale was getting up to.

"I didn't know you'd kept that sketch." He says.

"Yeah." Crowley replies. What is Aziraphale doing back there? That's almost all the way back by the bedroom. "Lost?"

"Not at all. Can you come back here for a moment?"

"Why?"

"I believe something has a spot on it." 

Oh, that explains it, he's in with the plants. Crowley stomps in the plant room, a swirl of black clothing and red hair. "All right, where's this fucking spot, then?"

"Right here." Aziraphale says in a voice that's so breathy it makes Crowley's anger dissolve into a hiccup. A very confused hiccup.

"Whahuh?" He says, proud of his ability to be at least passingly conherent, because Aziraphale has his whole shirt off now and Crowley was losing the ability to even remember what words were.

"Oh." Aziraphale smiles. "I found the spots for you. There's a few of them."

"Hmmm? Uh ..." Crowley swallows the lump in his throat. "Uh - where?" Sentence. Well done. A sentence. Well, almost. Not picky about the length of that sentence.

"Well, let's see." He murmurs. "There's one here." He kisses Crowley right below the lower lip. "And there's another one here." Right on where his neck meets his shoulder. "There's another one right here." He puts one finger on Crowley's lips. "May I kiss it better?"

"Yeah." Crowley has absolutely no idea what the Heaven caused this miracle, but he's sure taking advantage of it while it's happening.


End file.
